


"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

by Chiomi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Stiles just tries not to think about it. It’s not that hard, since they’ve got fairies. Fairies are a great distraction from personal crises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than usual, but it all kind of spilled out in an afternoon. GQFF is really neat and I intend to participate in it more. There's Stiles/Danny if you kind of squint at it, and nothing gets resolved because they're teenagers, and Pandora is playing 'Whistle' for the third time today, so I think I'm required by law to go write blowjobs.
> 
> Rating's for kidnapping and language.

The question is manifold, like most of the things Stiles does these days. Am I masculine? Am I attractive? Would anyone want to help me test out whether I still think guys are hot after actually making out with one?  
  
Stiles knows, objectively, that clear skin and nice biceps aren’t exactly a bad baseline: everyone thinks Allison’s hot. But Stiles’ case is different, not least because of the ADHD and sarcasm.  
  
The werewolf thing is actually - Stiles is a bad friend for thinking it - a welcome distraction sometimes. Because, yeah, Scott turns into more than one kind of monster once a month, either with the aggression and territorial behaviour and assholery or with the murderous furriness, and Jackson is playing species roulette with a side of violence, and Peter may try to kill them all any day now. And all of those things are gross and awful and sometimes bloody, but they’re also distracting from the gross and confusing thing of not always being comfortable in his own skin, in his own language that only has these two settings and no pronoun at all for ‘reply hazy, try again.’  
  
He’s done his research, okay? With psych books and blogs as well as really kind of a lot of porn. But facts and statistics and numbers for no fewer than sixteen hotlines for questions and crises don’t actually help all that much when Stiles needs to figure out how all of it applies to himself. He’s not trans, he’s pretty sure, because he’s okay with being a dude more often than not. Mostly when he thinks about himself he thinks of himself as just kind of a brain on legs, but that always sounds too ascetic, and he’s anything but. See: porn.  
  
Stiles wants to ask Danny about some of it, because Danny’s the only out person he actually knows to talk to, but Danny would probably take it for awkward flirting, and his desire to hit on Danny is a separate thing, and not so awkward.  
  
Mostly Stiles just tries not to think about it. It’s not that hard, since they’ve got fairies. Fairies are a great distraction from personal crises. They’ve got him hanging by his feet, twisting slowly from the branch of a tree. They’ve got Danny, too, hanging a few feet away, and Stiles has no idea how Danny of all people ended up here. Danny’s hands are tied, too, and he’s gagged with what look like flowers.  
  
“Hey, can we get to the villainous monologue portion of the kidnapping?” Stiles asks, trying to keep his eyes on the head fairy even as he twists gently.  
  
“I didn’t expect there to be two human boys who run with wolves in this pathetic little town,” the fairy says. There’s only one in sight, tall and thin and sexless and beautiful like sharp things are.  
  
Stiles snarls, because this has been one of the days where he’s had to remind himself that his dad just means ‘I love you’ when he says ‘son,’ so it was stressful even before getting hit on the head and kidnapped. Also, fucking Jackson. Boyd and Isaac and Scott don’t really have human friends aside from Stiles, so this is Jackson’s fault for getting werewolf pheromones all over Danny.  
  
But they’ve tied Stiles up with plants, which is their last mistake for the day. Stiles reaches and twists with something not quite physical. “Yeah? You couldn’t just look me up in the phone book if you wanted to talk to me?”  
  
“We want you to come away with us. We could use a witch of your talents.”  
  
If Stiles had a desk in front of him rather than empty air, the ground a few feet away, he would headdesk. Because if they know about his talents, they’re colossally stupid for tying him up like this. They’re stupid for letting him be conscious for the negotiations at all, really. If they’d just absconded with him to Texas or something, they’d be way better off.  
  
Stiles does an ab curl - not to reach his feet, he’s not that strong - so that when the vine lowers him gently as it unknots itself, he can roll and come up next to Danny. Stiles touches his shoulder, because Stiles needs a conduit, and also so Stiles can help Danny get reasonably upright when he’s dropped.  
  
“Yeah,” Stiles says, “I don’t think so, fuckwad.”  
  
The steps behind him aren’t as quiet as the fairy obviously thinks they are. “You think you can disrespect us, you ignorant boy -”  
  
Stiles twists, punches, and he’s always had a decent right hook, but rage makes it better. “Don’t call me a boy,” he says to the fairy lying on the ground, and then grabs Danny’s arm and runs.  
  
They don’t stop running - Stiles doesn’t let them stop running - until they hit the edge of the Preserve. They slow to a walk and Stiles remembers belatedly to let go of Danny’s arm, and Stiles is like seventy percent sure the Jeep is this way.  
  
Danny’s gotten his gag undone, and is looking at Stiles, freaked out. “What was that?”  
  
Stiles shoves his fists in his pockets. “Yeah, I admit, probably not the best take-down line ever. But I’m some kind of genderqueer, and that was way shorter than ‘you suck because you decided kidnapping was a good idea and then you kidnapped the wrong person and didn’t do your research at all and I’m not completely a guy, so you just fail on all counts’ and there’s only so much you get in terms of exit lines before the bad guys get up again and start beating you to death, and I didn’t want to push it.”  
  
Danny grabs Stiles’ arm. “No, I don’t care about that part, I meant the mythical creatures bit.”  
  
Stiles stares at him. Stiles opens his mouth, then closes it. Stiles’ brain reboots. “Jackson’s a werewolf.”  
  
“I knew that.” Danny rolls his eyes. “I just didn’t think you did. Does that mean Scott’s one, too? Do you know Derek? And you’re, what, a witch? What do you even do with them?”  
  
“We . . . fight crime?”


End file.
